enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Maldição da Morte
A Maldição da Morte (também conhecida e referenciada como a Maldição Avada KedavraHarry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, capitulo 3) é um feitiço que causa morte instantânea e, diz-se, indolor no alvo. É uma das três Maldições Imperdoáveis. Seu encantamento é Avada Kedavra. O único, por assim dizer, contra-feitiço conhecido contra essa maldição é a Proteção sacrificial, que utiliza a magia do amor como escudo protetor. No entanto, pode-se evitar o relâmpago verde ou bloqueá-lo com uma barreira física. A Maldição da Morte, como uma maldição "imbloqueável", não pode ser interrompida por um outro feitiço, exceto em circunstâncias que ocorra um Priori Incantatem, onde tanto o conjurador (e sua varinha) quanto seu oponente (e a varinha dele) ficaram conectados um ao outro. Uma explosão ou incêndio de cor esverdeada pode resultar se a magia atingir algo que não seja um alvo vivo. Apenas dois bruxos são conhecidos por terem sobrevivido a esta maldição mortal: Harry Potter e Tom Riddle. Harry sobreviveu a dois ataques diretos: a primeira vez, em 1981, aconteceu quando sua mãe se sacrificou para protege-lo de Lord Voldemort, e a segunda em 1998, após a maldição lançada novamente por Voldemort, não surtir efeito em Harry, já que a vida dele estava entrelaçada a vida do próprio Voldemort, devido à proteção do sangue de Lílian que ele levou dentro de si durante o ritual do seu renascimento. Lord Voldemort só permaneceu vivo após a maldição de 1981 (a qual tentou usar para matar Harry pela primeira vez) por causa de suas Horcruxes. Voldemort era famoso por usar essa maldição regularmente e de forma indiscriminada. História Criação A Maldição da Morte foi criada durante o início da Idade Média, por bruxos(as) das Trevas. A maldição foi criada principalmente como um meio de vencer/matar o adversário de uma forma rápida e eficiente em um duelo''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. Situação jurídica thumb|left|260px|Avada Kedavra sendo lançado em uma aranha. Juntamente com as maldições Cruciatus e Imperius, a Maldição da Morte é conhecida como uma das mais terríveis maldições no mundo bruxo. Depois que o Conselho dos Bruxos foi reformado, no Ministério da Magia, restrições maiores foram colocadas sobre o uso de certos tipos de magia. A Maldição da Morte foi considerada pelo Ministério como sendo magia negra, e, em 1717, junto com as maldições Cruciatus a Imperius, foi declarada como sendo "imperdoável", com a Maldição da Morte sendo considerada a mais mortal das três. Amaldiçoar outro ser humano com a Maldição da Morte levaria o criminoso a sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. No entanto, durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, quando Bartô Crouch esteve a cargo do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, ele usou da violência contra violência, alterando a legalização em relação as três Maldições Imperdoáveis para que aurores pudessem usa-las contra os Comensais da Morte, a fim de ganhar a guerra. Porém, quando a guerra acabou, essa alteração foi revogada, por não ser mais necessária, embora, no ano escolar de 1994-1995, Bartô Crouch Jr. (sob o disfarce de Alastor Moody) apresentou essas três maldições, usando aranhas como cobaias, em suas aulas do quarto ano, apesar do desaprovação do Ministério. Quando Lord Voldemort assumiu o Ministério, as Três Maldições foram novamente legalizadas: desta vez cada bruxo e bruxa tinham o direito de usá-las como bem entendessem. Elas chegaram até mesmo a serem praticadas em Hogwarts, como parte do currículo de Artes das Trevas sob a tutela do Professor Amico Carrow. Depois da morte de Voldemort e da subversão do Ministério sob o comando de Kingsley Shacklebolt, as Três Maldições foram novamente proibida. Deve-se notar que, apesar da maldição ser ilegal, várias referências sobre Aurores tendo a permissão do uso de força letal contra adversários foram feitas, embora se isso signifique que eles foram autorizados a usar (especificamente) a Maldição da Morte não está claro. Apesar das circunstâncias (e com exceção de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte), não se sabe se a Maldição da Morte foi usada por outras pessoas durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Sabe-se também que o uso dessa maldição pode ficar impune caso não haja provas suficientes de que o bruxo a lançou sob a influência da Maldição Imperius. Natureza A maldição Avada Kedavra é reconhecível pelo flash de luz verde e pelo estrondo emitido da varinha do bruxo que a conjura. Quando a maldição atinge algo vivo, um alvo orgânico, ela vai invariavelmente mata-los sem deixar ferimentos. No entanto, quando essa maldição atinge um alvo inanimado o efeito varia: podendo produzir pequenos incêndiosHarry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, capitulo 36, pequenas explosões esverdeadasHarry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' e Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme), ou explosões de tal magnitude que pode destruir completamente toda uma casa de campo''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, capitulo 17. Ela é conhecida pela maioria dos bruxos como o "feitiço assinatura" de Lord Voldemort. É possível interceptar a maldição com outras magias, mas isso é extremamente difícil, pois exige que os jatos de energia dos dois feitiços se colidam e que tenham sido lançados precisamente no mesmo instante. Tendo em mente que os jatos de energia de praticamente todos os feitiços são muito pequenos e rápidos, interceptações do Avada Kedavra já foram registradas como tendo ocorrido por acidente. No entanto, certos objetos, como a estátua de centauro da Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos, localizada no Ministério da Magia, conseguiu bloquear a maldição sem qualquer dano visível. Deve-se notar que a maldição não terminar com a animação da estátua (ou seja, não a "mata"), no entanto, a estátua só foi animada pela magia e até então, presumivelmente, não tinha vida real nela para que a maldição a levasse. Execução A maldição requer grande habilidade, a fim de ser realizada corretamente. Em 1994, Bartô Crouch Jr., disfarçado de Alastor Moody, afirmou que, se todos os alunos apontassem suas varinhas para ele e a realizassem de uma só vez, ele provavelmente seria completamente afetado. No entanto, como a sua lealdade estava com Lord Voldemort, não se sabe até que ponto suas palavras foram precisas. No entanto, em 1997, Severo Snape também afirmou que para lançar Maldições Imperdoáveis que você precisa de nervos e habilidade. É possível lançar a maldição não-verbalmente, como Bellatriz fez ao matar uma raposa sem pronunciar o encantamento. No entanto, a falta do encantamento pode ter sido para dar suspense a trama. Se isso é verdade ou não, no caso de Bellatriz é desconhecidoHarry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Porém, durante seu duelo com Dumbledore, Voldemort usou esse feitiço várias vezes sem pronunciar o encantamento. Provavelmente é necessária uma intensa concentração para lançar a Maldição da Morte, e é talvez por isso que os Comensais da Morte não a usam como seu feitiço ofensivo primário (embora Torfinn Rowle tenha lançado a maldição repetidamente em todas as direções durante a Batalha da Torre de Astronomia). Sinais thumb|250px|[[Pedro Pettigrew lançando a Maldição da Morte em Cedrico Diggory.]] A Maldição da Morte é descrita como sendo um jato (ou relâmpago) de luz verde ofuscante que "ilumina cada canto do quarto"Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, seguido de um estrondoso som, que causa a morte instantânea da vítima. Vítimas da Maldição da Morte são identificadas pelo fato delas parecerem simplesmente terem caído mortas no chão e sem nenhuma razão biológica. De fato, as vítimas parecem "perfeitamente saudáveis" além do fato de que estão mortas. Esta falta de lesões visíveis é o que confunde os trouxas ao longo dos anos de seu uso, o que requer muitos funcionários do Ministério da Magia para modificar as memórias dos legistas trouxas. Sensação Presumivelmente, a Maldição da Morte não inflige qualquer dor em seu alvo, uma vez que provoca a morte instantânea. No entanto, Harry Potter, ao acordar de um pesadelo, logo depois que uma Maldição da Morte lançada por Lord Voldemort o atingiu, descreve a sensação como um "soco revestido com ferro." Capacidade de sobrevivência thumb|left|260px|Lílian Evans sendo assassinada por Lord Voldemort. A Maldição da Morte pode ser evitada ou fisicamente bloqueada por um objeto, como feito pelas estátuas animadas de Dumbledore que protegeram Harry Potter durante seu duelo contra Voldemort após a Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios. A Maldição da Morte é conhecida por ser inbloqueável, uma vez que atinge a vítima viva, isso (quase sempre) resulta em morte imediata. Não há um "contra-feitiço", que possa ser usado contra ela pois não é possível reviver os mortos. No entanto, existem algumas exceções: Proteção Sacrificial O método mais eficaz de sobreviver à Maldição da Morte é através da proteção causada por um sacrifício deliberado. O sacrifício de uma vida por outra, uma manifestação da poderosa magia do amor, é a defesa mais potente contra a "inbloqueável" Maldição da Morte. Harry Potter, foi salvo por sua mãe, Lílian Evans, que amorosamente se sacrificou para proteger seu filhoHarry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, fazendo dele o primeiro sobrevivente conhecido dessa maldição. Harry foi a única pessoa conhecida por ter sobrevivido a Avada Kedavra, sem efeitos nocivos, tudo o que a Maldição lhe deixou foi uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Horcruxes thumb|260px|As [[Horcruxes de Tom Riddle|sete Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort.]] Outra defesa empregada contra a Maldição da Morte é a criação de pelo menos uma Horcrux. A criação de Horcruxes é uma medida preventiva, criada por um bruxo muito antes que ele enfrente um ataque real na qual seja usado uma Maldição da Morte. No entanto, isso é menos eficaz do que a Proteção sacrificial, uma vez que só permite que um pouco mais do que parte da alma do alvo sobreviva, enquanto que o corpo do alvo morre. Alguém que possua uma (ou mais) Horcruxes, ao receber um ataque mortal, de fato não morrerá, mas vai ter que permanecer vivo em um estado deplorável de existência, dependendo de outros para existir, como aconteceu com Voldemort, em 1981, quando a Maldição da Morte saiu pela culatra durante sua tentativa de matar Harry: ele passou a viver em outro corpo, beber sangue de unicórnio e tentando usar o a Pedra Filosofal (antes que ela fosse destruída) para a criação de um corpo rudimentar a partir do sangue de unicórnio e do veneno de Nagini. As Horcruxes de Voldemort forçavam o entrelaçamento da sua alma com sua vida. A Maldição arrancou sua alma de seu corpo mutilado e dividiu sua alma instável, deixando-o a vaguear apenas como um espírito sombrio, capaz de mover-se sobre a morte, mas em uma forma aparentemente menos viva do que antes. É possível fazer uma poção de regeneração e trazer o "falecido" de volta à vida, mas isso requer o osso do pai de quem se quer trazer de volta, a carne do servo, e o sangue do maior inimigo que ele/ela possui. Devido ao fato de Voldemort não ter um corpo físico foi necessário que um servo realizasse os ritos de seu renascimento. Voldemort foi forçado a passar 13 anos escondido, pois não tinha ninguém que viesse em seu auxílio no momento. Bloqueando a Maldição Priori Incantatem thumb|left|250px|Um Priori Incantatem ocorrendo entre [[Tom Riddle|Voldemort e Harry.]] O efeito ''Priori Incantatem é quando duas varinhas que compartilham os mesmos núcleos são colocados em combate uma contra a outra. Uma varinha, então, força a outra a repetir seus feitiços anteriormente lançados. Devido a isso, a Maldição Avada Kedavra pode ser bloqueada se a varinha que compartilha o mesmo núcleo da varinha do assassino dispara um feitiço contra: ambos os feitiços vão se conectar e, portanto, o bruxo foi poupado da Maldição da Morte. Um Priori Incantatem ocorreu no duelo entre Harry e Voldemort no cemitério de Little Hangleton durante o quarto ano escolar de Harry. Voldemort lançou a Maldição da Morte e Harry lançou um Feitiço de Desarmamento, e, devido ao fato das duas varinhas terem núcleos gêmeos, o Priori Incantantem ocorreu; Harry não foi morto e foi capaz de manter Voldemort longe e conseguir tempo o suficiente para fugir. Fênixies thumb|245px|[[Fawkes, a Fênix de Dumbledore, literalmente engoliu uma Maldição da Morte destinada ao seu dono, explodiu em chamas e, em seguida, renasceu a partir das cinzas.]] Fênixies são semi-protegidas contra a Maldição da Morte, devido a serem imortais. Em 1996, Fawkes engoliu uma Avada Kedavra destinada a Alvo Dumbledore, fazendo-a explodir em chamas e morrer instantaneamente. No entanto, logo depois, ela então renasceu das suas cinzas. Feitiço Estuporante A Maldição pode ser diretamente combatida usando um Feitiço Estuporante, caso em que jatos de luzes vermelhas e verdes vão se fundir e criar faíscas multicoloridas. Uma vez que nenhum feitiço não será capaz de atingir seu alvo ele não terá qualquer efeito. Outras metas e dribles Como a maldição da Morte não é capaz de fazer curvas, se outro alvo for colocado entre o bruxo que conjurou a Maldição e o alvo, o novo alvo é que vai receber todo dano da Maldição, que pode simplesmente resultar em um objeto que será destruído ou danificado. Pode-se também evitar os efeitos simplesmente esquivando ou se o conjurador tiver má pontaria, como acontece com muitos atacantes que usam maldições deste tipo, o feitiço deve ser diretamente apontado para a vítima. A falta de pontaria deve acontecer provavelmente pela grande rajada de energia mágica que a varinha dispara de uma só vez. Praticantes conhecidos *Lord Voldemort *Bellatrix Lestrange *Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. *Pedro Pettigrew *Severo Snape *Gregory Goyle *Thorfinn Rowle *Vicente Crabbe *Lúcio Malfoy *Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody *Vários outros Comensais da Morte e bruxos das Trevas Vitimas conhecidas Etimologia Avada Kedavra é baseada no aramaico אַבַדָא כְּדַברָא, Avada Kedavra, que significa "deixe a coisa ser destruída". J. K. Rowling confirmou isso durante uma entrevista pública no Festival do Livro de Edimburgo, em 15 de abril de 2004, onde ela explicou sobre a etimologia da magia. Ela disse: "Alguém sabe de onde Avada Kedavra veio? É um antigo feitiço em aramaico, e é o original de abracadabra, que significa "deixe a coisa ser destruída." Originalmente, ela foi usada para curar doenças e a "coisa" a ser destruída era a doença, mas eu decidi transformar a "coisa" em uma pessoa que quero derrotar. Tomo muita liberdade em relação a coisas desse tipo. Eu as distorço e as torno minhas"Edinburgh Book Festival interview (em inglês). Esta frase é também a origem de abracadabra, que, como Hocus Pocus, é usado por mágicos como uma palavra mágica para executar truques"Abracadabra" on Wiktionary (em inglês). "Kedavra" também soa muito parecido com cadaver palavra em inglês, que significa "corpo", e deriva do Latim cadere, "cair""Cadaver" on The Online Etymology Dictionary" (em inglês). Curiosidades Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira menção nos livros) (em flashbacks) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Primeira menção nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' (Possivelmente) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' (É mencionada apenas como Avada) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' (Primeira vez que foi chamada de Maldição da Morte) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e o enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo'' (Apenas mencionada) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' *''Pottermore'' (Apenas mencionada) Notas e referências Categoria:Feitiços Categoria:Magia Negra Categoria:Maldições Categoria:Maldições Imperdoáveis Categoria:Métodos de destruír uma Horcrux Categoria:Magias relacionadas com morte Categoria:Assassinato